


We Are Who We Are

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: The team responds to a memo from Human Resources. Sequel to A Fresh Start.





	We Are Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to MyLadyScribbler from whose work NCIS Internal Memos on ff.net I got the memo idea.

From: Team Gibbs.  
To: Human Resources Division.  
Re:The New Year.  
Date: New Year's Day. Time: 7:00am.

Dear colleagues,

As we are sitting here sipping our jasmine tea with lime (with our SFA trying to remember the ingredients in the DiNozzo Defibrillator) we decided to respond promptly to your email.

1\. Ms Sciuto is happy to share her spare decorations with you and provide you with decorating tips. See your point 6 re: why accepting this offer is a VERY good idea.

2\. Mr Palmer has promised not to do _it_ in Autopsy, the MCRT truck or anywhere in the Navy Yard ever again. He won't tell us what _it_ is though.

3\. Agent David cannot be held responsible if a colleague misleads her about her ability with weapons. Need we remind you how skilled she is in armed, unarmed, using everyday stationery combat? Incidental Request: Have you processed her recent expenses claim yet?

4\. Deep Six _is_ fiction. If you don't believe us read the disclaimer in the front of the book. If you believe that we also have a timeshare opportunity you may be interested in.

5\. Have you compared our clear up rates against the agency average? Some may say we're a psychological disaster but our selfless dysfunction is ultimately why it works.

Looking forward to spending time with you all at Abby's Halloween Party,  
Team Gibbs.


End file.
